Certain diseases or conditions may be treated, according to modern medical techniques, by delivering a medication or other substance to the body of a user, either in a continuous manner or at particular times or time intervals within an overall time period. For example, diabetes is commonly treated by delivering defined amounts of insulin to the user at appropriate times. Some common modes of providing insulin therapy to a user include delivery of insulin through manually operated syringes and insulin pens. Other modern systems employ programmable fluid infusion devices (e.g., insulin pumps) to deliver controlled amounts of insulin to a user.
A fluid infusion device suitable for use as an insulin pump may be realized as an external device or an implantable device, which is surgically implanted into the body of the user. Generally, external fluid infusion devices include devices designed for use in a generally stationary location (for example, in a hospital or clinic), and devices configured for ambulatory or portable use (to be carried by a user). External fluid infusion devices may establish a fluid flow path from a fluid reservoir to the user via, for example, a set connector of an infusion set, which is coupled to the fluid reservoir.
In the example of the external fluid infusion device as an insulin infusion device, the external fluid infusion device is intended to be used continuously and delivers insulin twenty-four hours a day according to a programmed plan unique to each pump wearer. A small amount of insulin, or a basal rate, is given continually. This insulin keeps the user's blood glucose levels in the desired range between meals and overnight. When food is eaten, the user programs the external infusion device to deliver a bolus of insulin matched to the amount of food that will be consumed. The user determines how much insulin will be given based on factors including insulin sensitivity, insulin duration, insulin-on-board, and the like. In many instances, external infusion devices include a processor that assists the user in making therapy decisions based on information provided by the user including blood glucose levels, carbohydrate intake, and/or information from the external infusion device.
In this instance, as the device is used continuously for delivering insulin twenty-four hours a day, it is desirable to secure the device to the body of the user. In certain instances, a pump clip can enable easy access to the external infusion device while allowing the fluid infusion device to be securely held in position while being discrete and inconspicuous. Given that a pump clip is often secured to a user's clothing, however, the fluid infusion device is susceptible to accidental displacement, caused by bumping/snagging on chairs, seat belts when exiting a vehicle, contact with door knobs/tables, etc. The accidental displacement may pull the pump clip away from the fluid infusion device, which may cause damage to the pump clip and/or the fluid infusion device. In addition, movement of the infusion set from accidental displacement of the fluid infusion device or tubing may adversely affect the delivery and efficacy of the infusion therapy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pump clip for a fluid infusion device that securely couples the fluid infusion device to the user while reducing a likelihood of damage to the pump clip and/or fluid infusion device from accidental or unintentional displacement of the fluid infusion device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.